AMANTES
by M.a.Z ghost
Summary: La vida tiene cambios inesperados unos buenos, pero en su mayoría malos que siempre traen consecuencias perjudiciales para todos los que nos rodean La reina Zelda de Hyrule, casada con el príncipe de un reino vecino y su guarda espaldas Link cónyuge de Ilia. Estos dos amantes aprendieron que algunos cambios son puestos por el destino.


AMANTES

PROLOGO

La vida tiene cambios inesperados unos buenos, pero en su mayoría malos que siempre traen consecuencias perjudiciales para todos los que nos rodean, encrucijadas que ponen en duda todo tu valor y sabiduría.

En la realeza y al burguesía es el mayor ejemplo de esto , donde los nobles se retraen en ropas incomodas, platicas absurdas y cotilleos innecesarios que ponen en juego tu cordura.

La reina Zelda de Hyrule, casada con el príncipe de un reino vecino y su guarda espaldas Link cónyuge de Ilia. Estos dos amantes aprendieron que algunos cambios son puestos por el destino.

En la plaza de la ciudadela se puede ver a dos jóvenes en que observa la estatua del héroe que los salvo de la maldición del crepúsculo.

-Yo creo que solo son patrañas del supuesto héroe – le decía una joven rubia de test clara y ojos verdes que vestía unos pantalones y una chaqueta de la época a su compañero que veía la estatua con una curiosidad poco común.

-Elie ten cuidado con lo que dices, que el salvo a este reino de la destrucción – le contesto un joven castaño vestido de igual manera que su acompañante.

-Por favor Marcus solo era un soldado mas que tubo suerte- le contesto Elie con indiferencia.

-Elie no denigres la memoria de este valiente heroe, algún dia espero llegar hacer como el- le hablo tranquilo y con admiración.

-Marcus sabes que se rumora que tu supuesto héroe solo le brindaba servicios sexuales a la reina – le contesto Elie señalando la estatua.

-Eso solo es un rumor absurdo- le recrimino Marcus.

-lo que tu digas Marcus, lo que tu digas- le contesto Elie con burla.

Marcus prefirió ignorar estas palabras y concentrarse en el grabado a los pies de la estatua "El destino siempre unirá a el valor y la sabiduría para dominar a el poder".

-Que interesante mensaje, que significara- dijo Marcus pensando en vos alta.

-Sigo pensando que es una idiotez, eso no significa nada Marcus- le contesto Elie escuchando sus palabras.

-Ese mensaje esconde mas de lo que usted cree señorita- les hablo una vos tranquila y amable.

Al mismo tiempo ambos jóvenes voltean a ver a un lado de la estatua a un hombre de compleción atlética, vestido con un pantalón café, botas Marrón y una camisa blanca de unos 50 a 60 años leyendo tranquilamente un libro en una banqueta a la par de la estatua.

-Disculpen, pero al escucharlos no pude aguantar comentar- les dijo retomando su lectura.

-Disculpe señor pero usted sabe el significado de esa oración- le dijo Marcus con amabilidad e interés, hacer can doce al anciano.

-Marcus solo es un viejo metiche- dijo Elie.

-Elie- Marcus recrimino.

-si joven, yo se el significado- le contesto el anciano sin sentirse ofendido por el comentario.

-le importaría decírmelo, si no es molestia- pidió Marcus interesado.

-es una historia muy larga joven, quiere escucharla- le explico el anciano

-lastima Marcus no tenemos tiempo, hasta luego viejo- dijo Elie empezando a marcharse.

-no importa tenemos tiempo – dijo Marcus sujetando a Elie del brazo.

-pero Marcus quedamos en ir al bar y luego al hotel a "descansar"- dijo Elie seductoramente a Marcus.

-joven creo que su acompañante no esta de acuerdo, será en otra ocasión entonces- dijo el hombre levantándose para irse.

-Espere por favor, disculpe a mi novia es algo impaciente, por favor quiero escuchar su historia- Pidió Marcus

-si lo desean podemos ir a ese restaurante al costado de la plaza, de todas manera falta unas horas para que mi nieta salga de la escuela , descuiden yo invito- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

El restaurante era acogedor con colores en rojo, uno de los mejores restaurantes de la plaza , estaban los tres individuos en una de las mesa de los quioscos.

-disculpe las molestias don…..-dijo Marcus.

-avalon- termino la frase el señor avalon.

-vaya que lugar- dijo elie impresionada, observando todo el lugar.

-que quiere saber joven-dijo el señor avalon.

-todo al respecto- dijo Marcus emocionado.

-sacrificamos una sesión de sexo en el hotel por esto- dijo elie por lo bajo.

-disculpe jovencita, que tal si la recompenso dejándola pedir lo que desee- dijo avalon con una sonrisa.

-En serio- dijo Elie emocionada.

-no te emociones Elie- le recrimino Marcus.

-bueno joven por donde quieren que empiece- dijo el señor avalon.

-por el comienzo esta bien- dijo marcus

-hace años esa estatua fue puesta unos dias después que el heroe muriera con la que en ese tiempo era la reina, sus nombres eran Link y Zelda. Pero su historia comienza mucho antes de lo que todos imaginan- dijo el señor avalon.

 **BUENAS GENTE LES PRESETO ESTE PEQUEÑO PROLOGO DE COMO SERIA UNA ZELDA CASADA Y UN LINK CASADO TENIENDO UNA AVENTURA DE PASION A ESCONDIDAS DE SUS RESPECTIVAS PAREJAS Y LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE LA REALEZA Y LOS PLEBEYOS**


End file.
